


Must Be Like A Genesis of Rhythm

by sonicshambles



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicshambles/pseuds/sonicshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set betwen Series 3 and 4.  Malcolm and Sam take a break from cleaning out their offices at 10 Downing Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Like A Genesis of Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malana/gifts).



They were down to the last round of cabinets, shelves, and drawers to pack before the once cluttered office would be completely empty of anything and everything Malcolm was allowed to bring with him. They'd moved the full boxes to Sam's offices and anything that needed to stay was shoved onto a free space on the built-in bookshelves. It gave them room to move around and organize themselves but it also meant as each hour passed the room looked more and more depressing to Sam.

She needed a break and given that Malcolm had been staring at the same piece of paper for at least ten minutes she guessed he might too. Sam stood and shut and locked each entrance to Malcolm's office.

"Barricading ourselves in, are we? Just don't start singing any fucking sad French song about hearing other people singing."

"Your jokes about Les Mis keep getting more and more descriptive. I really don't believe you've never seen it."

She watched him look up to give her A Look and smiled when that Look vanished at the sight of her sitting on his desk with A Look of her own. 

"What's this about?"

Every time this happened he acted like they hadn't done this before and that she hadn't laughed at all of his proclamations that they were never doing this again. She respected his desire to never act in any way that hinted at taking advantage of his position as her boss which was why she always followed his rule to remain professional while at work but it sometimes got tiresome to remind him that she knew exactly what she was doing when it came to him. With a sigh she shifted from Plan Leisurely Seduction to something a little more fast paced that began with her removing her shirt and tossing it at his feet.

"This is about the very last time we'll have to fuck each other in this office as employees of the Prime Minister and how I am not letting that opportunity pass us by."

"Sam, you know I'd enjoy fucking you on that desk and on the chair over there and into the next room and on your desk but I really don't think we should - jesus -"

She let him talk but only so she could picture all the things he described and when her blood started to pump harder she unsnapped her bra and threw that towards him too. She leaned back with her palms pressed behind her against the desk.

"I really think you do think we should."

The paper in his hand fell to the floor and he started to walk towards her. "We're not the only people in this building right now."

"Why do you think I locked the door? I'm really not interested in putting on a show for Alison or Geoff. And I can be quiet."

"Now that's one of the biggest fucking lies ever told in this office."

She raised her eyebrows at that but he was close enough for her to reach her arms out and as they stumbled into an embrace she whispered, "Try me."

He kissed her like it had been months instead of weeks which wasn't entirely unsurprising given all the post-election unrest and disappointment. As his mouth pressed down against hers Sam wrapped her legs around hi waist and clutched her hands against the back of his head. His shirt rubbed against her bare chest and she moaned into his mouth as her nipples hardened. She was used to taking her time with undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt but in the spirit of this being a cleaning day and not a work day he'd worn a pullover. Her hands dropped down to claw at it as he broke their kiss and trailed his mouth down the side of her neck. Teeth grazed against her skin with just the right amount of pressure to make her gasp and rock against him where their hips met. 

"This is much easier when you're in a skirt."

She laughed and ran her hands down his back. "I was just thinking the same about your shirt. Give me one moment."

As she worked to remove everything she was wearing from the waist down Malcolm removed both layers of shirts he wore. She'd had to stand to finish disrobing and with a step forward her greedy hands reached out to trail down his bare torso. A thrill ran through her at the realization that she was completely nude inside his office and she trembled as they resumed kissing. After everything they'd been through in this place, especially in the past year, it seemed so fitting to her that they take this time for themselves and celebrate. There was a vague fear that there were hidden cameras but she trusted Malcolm to know where those recordings lived and how to destroy them. 

Her body moved against his and she couldn't stop kissing him, each press of her lips more intense than the last. Until she felt the desk against her legs she hadn't even realized Malcolm was walking them backwards. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as he lifted her on to the desk. They'd finished clearing it off earlier in the day and her mind raced with what they could do with all that space. Malcolm seemed to be thinking the same thing because he gently pushed her back until she laid on top of the desk. He bent over her and brushed a light, teasing kiss across her lips. 

"Malcolm-"

She arched herself up to get closer to him but he nudged her back down and gave her another barely there kiss. 

"Remember to be quiet, Sam."

Her eyes opened and she saw a look in his eyes that said he was about to all sorts of things that were going to make being quiet very hard. 

"Do I get a prize if I do?"

He had started to kiss a path down her neck and she could feel his lips curl into a smile against her skin.  
"I'm sure we can think of something."

His mouth moved lower and his hands slid down her sides. It was in moments like this when everything slowed down just a little that Sam was hit with how much she desired him. She lived each waking moment of her day liking him and respecting him and loving her job and working for him but there were these other feelings that she had to lock away to get through those days and when she could let them out she drowned in them. Her hands clawed down the sides of her arms and her hips rolled up until she could feel him. He still wore his pants but she could feel that he was hard and she let out a soft gasp as she rocked against him a second time. 

When Malcolm's mouth latched on to her nipple, her legs, which had hung limply against the outside of his, hooked around his thighs. One of hands clutched hers and pushed her arm over her head while the other reached up to cup the breast not occupied by his mouth. He alternated between tightly sucking on her nipple and letting his tongue swirl and flick around it. Sam worked to control the level of her moans which only grew harder to do when his mouth and hands switched which breast they lavished their attention on. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his and Malcolm placed steadying hands on her hips as his mouth moved down her torso. 

She had to let go of his legs to allow him to move down her body and when he knelt down between them Sam smiled up at the ceiling. It hadn't surprised her at all to discover that anyone who was such a master wordsmith was also good at other things involving his mouth but it had been a pleasant surprise to discover he enjoyed doing it. In anticipation of what was to come she gripped the edge of the desk with her hands and slid down until her legs more comfortably rested on top of his shoulders. There were long, teasing, moments in which his lips brushed up and down the insides of her thighs, never once stopping between them. Finally his arm rested just above her hips and his tongue slid up her center. His free hand reached down to push her open with his thumb and his mouth opened up to form a circle around her clit and suck hard enough to make her gasp. 

"Careful, Sam."

"Jesus Christ..."

His mouth and tongue worked over her and as he sucked harder with his mouth pressed into a tight circle her heels dug into his back to keep from yelling. She brought her hands down to cup the back of his head and keep him in position, at least for a few more moments but possibly forever. Malcolm's mouth went slack but only to let his hand move closer so one of his impossibly long fingers could slowly slide in. The attention of his mouth was once more drawn to her clit as his finger stroked her. Sam felt his mouth retreat when his palm turned up and he crooked his finger up at just the right angle to drive her completely insane. A second finger slid in and he pumped them both in and out while his tongue moved up and down between her lips. Just when it seemed she was going to come she felt his head move back. His fingers continued their motion but he started to straighten up. They only broke contact when she had to unhook her legs. 

He leaned over her and she did not hesitate at all in kissing him. The taste of her on his mouth and tongue made her moan and that moan reached almost too loud when his hand moved to rub her between her legs. Her hands fumbled between them as she tried to undo his pants.  
Mouth barely lifted off of her's, Malcolm asked, "What do you want?"

"I want you inside me."

He asked just to drive her crazy and if they were somewhere more private she would have loudly and enthusiastically told him what she wanted. 

"Just that?"

"Jesus, Malcolm. I want you inside me and fucking me so hard we ruin this desk for the next person."

His hand moved away from her and they worked together to push his pants and boxers down. After he removed his shoes and socks and stepped out of his pants he motioned for her to spin until she laid along the length of the desk. She watched him open a bottom drawer in his desk and said a silent gratitude that they hadn't cleaned out his desk drawers yet. The drawer where they kept anything they confiscated from an MP's office was well stocked with condoms and soon enough he had one in hand. Her hands were jealous of his as she watched him stroke himself and pull the condom on. She wanted to touch and taste his cock but the urge for him to fuck her was even stronger. He climbed on the desk and positioned himself between her legs. 

"No shouting my name like last time."

She quietly laughed. "More like whisper it. I'll be shouting on the inside."

They kissed as he bent over her and her hands found him and guided him inside of her. Their hips lifted and pushed until they found a comfortable position. Malcolm's hands tangled through Sam's hair which framed her face in tussled strands. He set a slow rhythm for them which gave them the opportunity to share several open mouthed kisses. When he moved to sit up Sam knew his pace would quicken and she was just able to swallow a yelp when it happened. Her knees bent as he moved in and out of her in a faster and faster pace. 

"Christ, Sam. You feel-"

Whatever he was about to say next was knocked out of him as she gripped his thighs and began to pull at him to move even faster. They fucked so hard neither could speak but Sam could feel everything she wanted to shout bubbling up in her. Her arms wrapped around him when he leaned over her and her hips moved up to meet his downward motions. With a noiseless cry she let him take over as she felt her body start to tighten. As she started to come he only slowed down a little and she came a second time just before she felt his own orgasm overtake him. 

Their bodies went limp and it was a few moments before he moved so that was only half slumped on top of her. She hadn't minded the weight and wrapped an arm around his back so he couldn't move too much further away. 

"I really fucking needed that."

It was hard to keep her eyes open as she worked to catch her breath but Sam looked over him and something in her heart turned. He hadn't had to say how hard the past several months had been on him for her to know and while she knew they couldn't do this as often as she wanted to she resolved to make sure he knew in every other way how important he was to her and to the party. 

"Me too. I've wanted you to fuck me like that on this desk for a very long time."

"Should have done it sooner, love. That's my fault."

Too many unsaid things hovered between them and she turned her head to nuzzle his neck in hopes of distracting both of them. She knew he cared about her and that he wasn't completely against the hypothetical idea that they could one day be more but that day wouldn't come until every trial and triumph of the Party wasn't his to deal with and dictate. She couldn't say she'd wait that long but for now she was happy with what they had. 

"There's always the next office."

That was answered with a kiss and it was awhile before they disentangled themselves. They dressed quickly and quietly and she excused herself to the ladies room to more fully freshen up. The hallways between it and their offices were empty but she could hear the faint sounds of other people cleaning or finishing up those last projects that needed to get done before the turnover happened. When she returned Malcolm was already back at work transferring files from cabinets to boxes. Sam reached for a cloth and cleaner to wipe down the desk but when Malcolm noticed what she was doing he put a hand up.

"Don't worry about that. Just remembered there's more cabinets in your office we haven't touched so we'll be here awhile."

"And?"

He smiled. "And we might need another break."

"I'd like that."

With that she turned back to her abandoned pile of books from earlier, happy to prolong every bit of time they had left together there.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics taken from Hot Knife by Fiona Apple.
> 
> Happy Yuletide! Hope you enjoy this little Sam/Malcolm Interlude.


End file.
